Trust is a Funny Thing
by mythology1746
Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew was a good person, until a certain somebody came and convinced him to change sides? This same person pinned all the Marauders against eachother, too. She's dangerous, and Sirius Black's in love with Danger. T: language/reference
1. Chapter 1: New Head Boy and Girl

****

OK, so, I love reading about the Marauders' Era, and then, I dunno how, this idea came to me: what if Peter was good, and cool, and awesome, but someone came along (a follower of the Dark Lord, no doubt) and convinced him to join Voldemort? And, not only that, but this was the person that _**also**_** made the Marauders start to suspect each other. This is set in Seventh year (I need the Marauders to be able to be able to shift, and I need Lily and James to start dating) and the OC character has been going to Hogwarts for the past six years (I'm not big on the whole 'I was expelled but Dumledore let me come here and now I need to be sorted' kind of OC's. Thy annoy me) but the Marauders didn't really pay any attention to her. She was, however, friends with Lily (a dorm mate of her's)**

**I don't make up the first names of the characters' parents-or their last names (they usually come out stupid)-but for Remus I'm **_**assuming**_** his dad's the wizard, and that his first name is John (as most middle names are the parent's or a relative's first name (ie: Ginerva **_**Molly**_** Weasly, Harry **_**James**_** Potter) (and those examples were just the first two I thought of, there was no other reason) For Sirius, they're mentioned on Harry Potter Wiki. Alice Longbottom doesn't have any kind of maiden name that I can find, so I'm just reffering to her as Alice.**

**Lily is going to tell Remus that she knows about him being a werewolf in a few paragraphs, but I don't want you thinking there's going to be anything between them (which is why I'm mentioning it here). They're friends, and they did date once (in my version of this) back in Fifth year. They found out that it didn't work (and James kind of resented Remus for it) and decided to be 'Just Friends'. Also, that scene is kind of important to the later part of the story, so when you read that, don't forget it.**

**I'm assuming Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasly were older, and therefore not in school with the Marauders, judging by how many children they have at the start of book one. My OC character, though, is a Prewett because I needed a pure-blood family that wasn't the Blacks, Malfoys, Potters, or Weaslys.**

**I only do my Disclaimers once: Harry Potter, and any familiar HP character belongs to JK Rowling, I only own OC's.**

**Sorry my A/N was so long, let's start the story.**

**Enjoy**

**-Starlight1746**

The thick fog obscured most of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but that did not stop one Sirius Black from finding Remus Lupin.

"Hey, James, there's Moony!" He slapped his best friend, James Potter, on the arm to get his attention as he pointed out the dirty-blonde haired boy standing several meters away.

"Hey, dad, you can go now, we're set." James told his father, who smiled and said, in a fake stern voice, "Ok, now be good, I don't want one owl home, and I'll see you both for Christmas Holliday." And, Mr. Potter turned and walked back through the archway.

James and Sirius walked as fast as they could (which was quite slow, as they were both pushing carts with a heavy trunk and caged owl on each) over to where Remus (aka Moony) was standing with his father, John Lupin. Remus nodded to his father, and then followed the two other boys onto the train to find an empty compartment.

"Hey Sirius," Remus said, "are you going to be fine waiting here alone, or do you want us to stay here for a little longer?" He was referring to the fact that he was a Prefect and that James was Head Boy this year.

Sirius was staring out the window, and was not listening to Remus. He was watching is parents, Orion and Walburga Black, kiss his younger brother-a Fourth year named Regulus-goodbye, then usher him onto the train.

"Oi, Sirius!" James said.

"Huh, uh, what? No, I'll be fine. Peter'll be here soon, anyways." Sirius said, still distracted. James and Remus rolled their eyes at each other, then left to the Prefect compartment.

Right when they got into the hallway, James accidently tripped into a redhead. Lily Evans caught herself against the wall-James had fallen to the ground-and stared in disgust at James.

"What're you doing out here, Potter? Certainly not headed for the Prefect Compartment, are you?" She asked as James shuffled to his feet.

"Actually, Evans, I'm Head Boy!" James said, with arrogance.

Lily narrowed her eyes, then lowered them to his chest, where a silver 'Head Boy' badge was pinned next to another silver 'Captain's' badge (he was Seeker and Captain of the Gryffendor Quidditch team)

Lily turned to Remus and said, rather awkwardly, "Uh, um, Remus, could I talk to you about something before we get to the Prefect Compartment?" He nodded curiously and Lily ushered him into her empty compartment. James made a move to follow her, but Lily stood in the doorframe. "Uh, think again, Potter. We'll see you in a few minutes." She whipped him with her hair as she turned, then slammed the sliding door shut.

Remus was standing by the window, ignoring the sight of the shuffling people behind him (it's only 10:50, the train hasn't started moving yet) and staring at Lily, who was looking down at the floor.

"Er, so…?" Remus tried to begin the conversation.

"Well, I-er-saw something I probably shouldn't've about a week before term ended… I, uh, I tried to catch you at some point before we left, but I couldn't get you alone. I need you to promise me something: tell me the truth to this question." Remus nodded and Lily continued, "I was watching the grounds from my dormitory window at around the time the moon rises, and then I saw you, and you-well, you turned into a wolf." When she finished, her voice was hardly a whisper.

"I-but you-how did you-?" Remus sputtered.

"And-and then I saw Potter, and Black, and Peter, and they… they came from out of nowhere and then, well, Potter turned into a deer, and Black into a dog, and Peter-at first I thought he just Dissaparated, but then I saw he was a mouse! I mean, what's going on?" She demanded.

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times, but before he could say anything, the whistle blew. Lily slid the compartment door open. "Not a word of this to James or Sirius or Peter." She said before disappearing down the hallway, into the thick of people trying to find a compartment.

After Lily left, Remus stood there for a moment, then followed Lily out. Neither of them noticed Lily's friend, Tamestria Prewett, standing there, eavesdropping on the conversation. She slid into the compartment, levitated her trunk up to the shelf, then sat down-in what would be facing forward when the train began to move-next to the window.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and round-faced Alice, and her friend, Mary MacDonald, came in as the train lurched forward. Alice ran to the open window, sticking her head out and shouting, "Bye!" to her parents. She then hoisted her trunk up next to Tamestria's (Mary lifted her own next to Lily's)

* * *

Remus caught up t Lily just outside the Prefects' Compartment, but could say nothing, as James was attempting to flirt (and failing miserably). Lily knocked on the door, and it slid open of its own accord. Several Fifth Year Prefects (one Slytherin boy, the two Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff girl) were sitting in the airy compartment; a Sixth Year boy came into the room from the neighboring compartment (the Prefects had two) and said, rather pompously, "Oh, good, the, Head Boy and Girl are finally here!" He turned around. "OI! The rest of you can come here now!"

The rest of the Prefects came in, glancing nervously at the burly Sixth Year. They sat down in the empty seats and Lily began speaking, "Hi, my name's Lily Evans. For those of you who are new here"-she threw James a look clearly saying he _shouldn't_ be there-"I'd like to personally welcome you. I've been Prefect since fifth year, so at least you have _one_ responsible Head."

The Fifth Year Hufflepuff boy said, "What about the Head boy, then? I'm told you have to be responsible to become a Head Boy or Girl."

Lily shrugged then went on. "If you could, every now and then just go out and patrol the corridors. Make sure no one is bullying First and Second years." Her eyes traveled over the six Slytherins that sat in the compartment.

"OK, now you need to know the Passwords to your Common Rooms-" Lily began, but was interrupted by the Seventh year Slytherin.

"Why do the Head Boy and Head Girl-incidentally not belonging to our House-get to know the Passwords to all the Common Rooms?" He asked

"We don't know them all, you prat, just the first ones! And shut up, would you?" James yelled in anger.

Lily waited for both boys-who had stood up, James brandishing his wand-to sit down before going on. "And, I'll be giving them to you _all_, even the Ravenclaws, who don't have a Password. Now listen up, cause I'm not repeating: Hufflepuff, it's 'House-Elf'; Slytherin is 'Septimeus'; and Gryffendor is Rowena. We can all go do what we want to do, though, like I said, please just go into the corridors from time to time." She flashed them all a quick smile, before sliding the door open and leaving.

James and Remus stood next, and they left, going back to their own compartment.

They got there to find Sirius and Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail) playing Wizards' Chess. Peter was losing, and James smile at the board, then at Sirius, then sat down and mouthed "night to E7" to Peter, and Remus thumped him on the head.

"So, Moony, you ever going to tell me what Evans wanted to talk to you 'bout?" James said easily. They were best friends; Remus would tell him no problem.

"Well, actually, I kind of-well I knida told her I wouldn't-at least not until we got another chance to talk about it-in private." Remus muttered.

James suddenly turned stern, "She didn't ask you out again, did she? Because, Moony, you promised me-you_ promised_-you wouldn't see her again!"

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" Remus said defensively, "Just-just let me get in the carriage with _just_ her tonight, then we'll finish the conversation, and then I'll tell you all about it. I swear!"

James glared for a moment before Sirius-he and Peter had abandoned their game-said, "Uh, anyone gonna tell us what's happening here?"

"Nothing, Padfoot," They both replied, then Remus added, "Just a misunderstanding."

* * *

Lily arrived to her compartment to find the three other girls playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey, look, it's Lily!" Tamestria laughed as the game blew up.

"Hey, Alice, hey, Tami, hey Mary." Lily said as she sat down.

Before anyone said or did anything else, the door slid open and a wizened ole witch came pushing the trolley. They each ordered their favourite candies (Lily: Chocolate Frogs; Tami: Pumpkin Pasties; Mary: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans; Alice: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum) before settling down to talk about their summers.

**OK, that's the end of this chapter. I wonder if any of you can guess what Remus and Lily say to each other next chapter. Even though the story summary is about Peter, this story focuses mainly on Sirius, and **_**his**_** love life. You won't hear about Voldemort until about chapter five, and the full moon won't be until chapter seven (you know how seven's the luck number, right? Well chapter seven';s going to be **_**very**_** important). I'd appreciate a review. I posted this on my profile, but my story What If… has partial custody up for grabs (the story is about what would happen if a bunch of people starting with Sirius didn't die) if you're interested, PM me and we'll talk. Oh, and you will see Severus Snape next chapter. I'll update sometime next week. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Intersting, pt 1

**K, so I promised I'd update this week, and so, I am. I hope you guys (or at least whoever reads these friggen things) enjoy this. I really don't care who reviews to this, but I would appreciate if you spread this around a little bit (or a lot)! In this chapter, Lily and Remus will be havng their conversation (if you can call it that), and then they will arrive for the Welcoming Feast. Then they will go into their dorms (though, it will focus on Lily) and then the chapter will end. Let's begin.  
-Starlight1746**

"Hey-hey Lily! Lily! Come 'ere!" James screamed across the crowd.

Lily turned, saw him, and then noticed Remus waving as well. She pointed a few First years in the correct direction before pushing her way through the crowd over to Remus and James. Remus motioned for an empty carriage and Lily, after eying James with suspicion, climbed in.

"James, I'll tell you later, I swear." He then climbed in after Lily.

"So, Lily… you were saying something before?" Remus asked as the carriage door was slammed shut.

"Yeah, um, you, full moon, wolf, James, uh, a deer, and, uh, you know, Peter-a-mouse-and-Sirius-a-dog!" She slurred the last part quickly, but she knew that Remus had understood her.

He bit his lips, then went off explaining about how he had become a werewolf, how his friends-James, Sirius, and Peter-had found out. He explained how, rather than abandoning him, they had worked to become Animugus. How, the year before last, they had finally figured it out and now they spent every full moon with him as animals. They arrived at the school, but neither of them stirred and Lily looked like she was in utter disbelief. She stood, opened the door, then left. She was at the entrance to the school before he had eve stepped out of the carriage.

James, Sirius, and Peter met Remus at the entrance to the school, but he shook his head to say 'not now'. They went into the Great Hall, and sat near Lily, who sprung up as though she was sitting on a porcupine. She walked over to the front of the room, toward the High Table, and threw them a look of pure loathing before she sat down and busied herself talking with her friends from the train.

The First years arrived, Hagrid leading them into the room-for a change-up to where the Sorting Hat sat on its three-legged stool. The rip at the bottom (the mouth, for all intents and purposes) opened and bellowed its song to the whole hall:

"_A THOUSAND YEARS OR MORE OR MORE  
I WAS NEWLY SEWN  
A HAT OF THE BRAVE GRYFFENDOR, WAS I  
NOW HOGWARTS WAS SOON BORN AND THE CREATORES FOUR  
GRYFFENDOR THE BRAVE  
RAVENCLAW OF SUPER THOUGHTS  
HUFFLEPUFF, A WORKER HARD  
SLYTHEREN THE CUNNING_

_NOW THESE CREATORS FOUR WOULD ACCEPT  
EACH STUDENT TO THEIR HOUSE  
THEN ONE DAY THE THOUGHT WAS SAID,  
'WHO WILL CHOSE WHEN WE ARE GONE AND DEAD?'  
SO GRYFFENDOR WIPPED ME OFF HIS HEAD AND  
EACH ADDED IN SOME BRAINS  
SO NOW I CHOOSE WHAT HOUSE YOU'LL BE  
YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR ALLIES  
UNITE, I SAY UNITE FOR ONE AND ALL!"_

The hat bowed once to each of the tables, and then Lily noticed that both McGonagal's seat, and the DADA teacher's seat were vacant tonight. Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat; the whole Hall fell silent at once.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin, I'd like to point one thing out: this year we have a few… changes to our life here. Curfew, for _all_ students will be made earlier by one hour. No students will go onto the grounds after dark. Also, Mr. Filch would like to inform you that any object he-or any of the teachers-deems a Dark Artifact shall be confiscated. If the object is proved otherwise, you will receive it back with an apology; if it is deemed Dark-and I hope that no one will be accused of this-than disciplinary action will be taken at once. Now, I invite you to eat!" he clapped his hands together and the golden plates filled with food at once.

The hall filled with talk, though mostly everyone was so hungry people weren't _as_ chatty as usual (which was strange for a Welcoming Feast). James kept looking up and throwing glances at Lily, who threw glances to Remus, who was nervous that he kept dropping his food onto his lap. Finally, the plates cleared and Dumbledore rose once more.

"Now, I have a few more start of term announcements before I send you on your way. This year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be filled by an Auror by the name of Firnesiscio Deavaon, who will not be arriving until tomorrow morning. Also, Professor McGonagal is away on an important matter, though she will be back tomorrow as well. Defence Against the Dark Arts is compulsorily for all students for at least one term, though you do not need to take NEWTS if you don't want to for that. Now, I wish you all a good night's sleep; off you go!" Everyone stood, and began to shuffle out of the Hall.

No one noticed that Tami (Tamestria) had stood up and shoved her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down by Severus Snape.

"Hey, Sev!" She said.

Severus looked at her and raised his eyebrows, his black raven-like eyes questioning.

"Why didn't you respond to my owls this summer? I only sent you like thirty."

"I was busy" He replied dully.

She rolled her eyes as he sighed. She then pushed a small slip of parchment into his hands and muttered, "tomorrow at nine" before leaving the Great Hall.

Of course, she knew that Severus's father had been abusing him over the summer, and that he couldn't wait until he left Hogwarts and could become a Death Eater. He, however, didn't know that she had strong connections with Sirius's mother, and already had a task. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and muttered the password.

When she got up to her dorm, she smiled at Lily, who had been waving.

"Tami, where were you? You were standing right next to us when we left." Lily said.

"Oh, well, I mean, you never really talked to me much before, and I didn't think you'd mind if I talked to a few of my Ravenclaw friends." Tami said. Lily and her had never exactly been friends, and they generally stayed away from each other, minus the fact that they shared the same dorm.

"Yeah, well. It's our Seventh year, and I feel kinda bad about never really talking to you." Lily said, blushing.

"So, you dating Remus Lupin again?" Tami asked, quickly changing the subject.

"What?" Lily asked, sure that she had heard Tami wrong.

"I saw the two of you come out of the compartment on the train together, well, one after the other at least. You went out back in Fifth year, but I don't remember you two _officially_ ending it."

"No-I-we were better as friends. That's it." Lily said firmly.

As they laid down, Tami's mind began to whizz. _Okay_ she thought _James will attempt to start dating Lily this year-again. It doesn't matter if they do start going out, but I have to make sure to get my say in-which shouldn't be hard. Lily absolutely HATES James. Peter... that would be easy. He was weak, and his will would bend with the mere prod of her pinky. Yes, Peter would be easy. Remus-well, after the bit of information I had gotten earlier today, I can hold that over him. Sirius, he would be simple as well. He liked having one-shot girlfriends, and if Tami couldn't play with a boy's feelings than Hogwarts was filled with jelly. Lily, of course, I would need to befriend even more this year. Eurgh. A Mudblood if I ever saw one. This year was going to have some twists and turns, but it would end well. For ALMOST everyone._

Tami fell asleep shortly after that.

**Yeah, sorry that that chapter was so short. The next chapter will be with Remus and James's conflict. Oh, and don't be confused, Lily Evans is one of my favourite characters, and I don't share my view of her with Tami. Sorry about the Song, I know it sucks. Until later, Starlight174**


	3. AN

**Hello one and all. Yes, I know, I hate seeing a new chapter and it really just being an A/N. But I'm sorry to say, this story will no longer be updated in this incarnation. I am not going to delete it off of this website; however, it will no longer be updated here at this link address. I will be revising, rewriting, reposting, and then finishing some the remaining stories while entertaining new ideas. I can't promise fast updates, and I can't promise any consistent rate, but I can assure you that if you want to stick with my stories, they will all eventually be finished. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me. Also, I am looking for beta readers for almost everything remaining. This includes helping me with brainstorming ideas, fixing grammar and spelling typos that I may overlook, and just overall improving what I might be posting. Thank you for your patience, and I'm sorry.  
****-mytholoy1746 {formerly Starlight1746}**


End file.
